Soul Finds Out
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: soul starts snooping around makas mail when he gets curiouse as to what 'special relationship' maka and blackstar could possibley have.though in his head he thought he could handle what his girlfriend was going to tell him. but in reallity; he was so not.
1. The Mysterious Pictures

**Ok so this is about how Soul finds out about Maka and Black stars 'special' relationship! **

**Disclaimer: if I owned soul eater, they would have the anime plot the same as the Manga plot.**

The Mysterious Pictures

One day in the City of Death**, (pun intended) **Soul Eater was going to get the mail. He was about to put it on the counter when he spotted an envelope from someone named "Dee Alburn".

He looked at it again. _It's probably from Maka's crazy dad's side of the family. But no one has ever sent her a card before. So why now?_

Then he decided to see if it was a late Christmas card or something that had money in it because it was kind of thick.

He opened it with caution. _If this is something personal then Maka is soooo gonna chop me for this._ He had the card in his hand, and it was a simple greeting card. Wishing well to Maka and …. Black star?

…_.What the hell…..don't tell me he broke into someone's 'I feel really bad for the pour person he decided to piss off.' House just to be mentioned in a letter because of how "godly" he is._

Then a few pictures fell out of the envelope

He picked them up and looked at them; and then looked even closer when he noticed a familiar head of blue hair.

One of them had two little kids running in a prairie holding hands, with a blue haired one in front, pulling the girl with pigtails along with him like he was taking her somewhere.

_No way, no way, no way!_

Another one of them had those little kids' heads peeking from above the ground from a ditch they were playing in like they were trying to hide but didn't realize they had their heads showing.

_Oh no there is no way that is who I think it is! And is that Maka with him?_

The next one of them had a bit more of the faces in it. They were one a playground and the blur of blue hair was underneath the blur of blonde hair on a swing like he was giving her an underdog.

_They were moving so that's probably why I can't see their faces too well_. _But still, this IMPOSSIBLE._

The last one of them was of the same two little kids. But this time it had the full faces of both of them. The one girl had ash blonde pigtails and was giggling on the floor while the other, who had a mess of unmistakable blue hair, was on top of her on the floor; as if he had tackled her, and he was smiling as well.

…_no…. way_…..

"Maka…. Why the hell do these pictures have you and Black Star as kids in them?" Soul yelled, forgetting she would kill him for snooping in her mail.

"What? What are you talking abou…" Maka walked in the room and was shocked and infuriated to see Soul with mail that was opened and sent directly to her.

"Makaaa-chop!" she screamed. Then she went to the table and picked up the pictures and looked at them.

Soul was on the ground with blood coming from his head.

Then when soul recovered from the chop, he went over to Maka who was looking at the photos.

"I'm sorry I knew you would get mad at me for doing it but I was curious ok." Soul said softly as he wrapped is arms around her shoulders in a loving matter. Looking over her shoulders at the pictures she was holding.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for you too." Maka said with a little chuckle.

"But who the hell is Dee and where the hell are these photos from?" Soul said softly, now calmed down. He was ready to hear that Black star had probably photo shopped them for some crazy reason saying something about 'he's so much better then god that he can even surpass time!' or something stupid like that.

But nothing could have prepared him for what she said next.

"Um … well, we kind of grew up together."

5…4….3…2…1…

"WHAT!"

**Well that wasn't the original end but it fit better as an end so that I wouldn't have a super long first chapter.**

**So what do you think? Please review if you want the next chapter. I have it ready. But you got to review first please! **

**Well see ya! =)**


	2. Calm down Soul!

**Ok so that was a longer wait then intended. I'm really sorry about that. I actually had kinda forgot about this even though I have the chapter prepared since I wrote the first one. Well enjoy!**

Calm down Soul

"Oh it's no big deal Soul! Seriously, we were always together. We played together we would go on kiddy adventures together, we teach each other different things."

Then he had picked up the envelope and noticed that there was still one more picture left in it. He looked at it.

It had the same two kids again. The littler girl with cake on her face and the little boy getting cake smothered in his face by the girl.

He feels some indents on the back like pen writing … flips to back of picture and couldn't believe what he saw next.

_To: Maka and Black Star Alburn_

"_Oh I hope you two have been doing ok with school and the divorce and all. I remember when you were little youngsters; you used to love my cooking! And you two were the cutest and most adventurous grandchildren I could ever ask for! Grandma loves both of you, and be careful on that battle field ok__._

_Love, Grandma Alburn _

_Why does it say Maka and Black Star Alburn? _

_Grandchildren__….._

_Maka and black star are….. Related__**.**_

That was it; Soul's circuit just blew.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKA!"

"What are you yelling about?!"

"Why does this card from your grandma have you and Black Star's name on it and pictures and says 'grandchildren' on it?"

"Huh … oh yeah … well you see…."Maka has a sweat drop on her head while she is quite hesitant to answer Soul's question.

"Well why?!" Soul is still furious.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand. It's no big deal anyway."

"Like hell it isn't a big deal! Black Star is my best friend, you are my meister and girlfriend, if there is some unknown relationship thing going on here then I want to know dammit!" Soul is screaming at Maka now.

"Gee, could you be any louder, I don't think the dead can hear you yet!" Maka retorted. She does not like the fact that Soul is totally over reacting about this whole thing. It's not like they were dating behind his back or something.

They were just… well….. they had a 'special' relationship.

**Again this chapter was originally apart of the first one as well but I had wanted it to be shorter cause I know I don't like extremely long first chapter when I'm reading so just chopped this in two for you all.**

**Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to seeing how Maka is going to explain to Soul about this mess. **

**Well see ya next chapter! Byes! :D**

**7-16-13 im sorry but i forgot that i had let Kay-Kay-RE adopt this story. she had already written two more chapters for it and ended it for me. im really sorry i forgot about that, but hers are pretty good so please, if you want to read the rest go find: Soul Finds Out-Final Chapter by **Kay-Kay-RE. okay!****


End file.
